elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate's Treasure
Plot This is the map you receive just when you walk in that shows where all the attractions are. Sesame Place has traditional theme park rides that are kid-friendly but just like those you’d find in a larger park. As you enter the park, the first ride you see is the Vapor Trail roller coaster. It’s a true roller coaster with plenty of turns, just most appropriate for younger children but everyone gets a thrill from riding it as well. My family visited the Sesame Place amusement park in Langhone, PA during one of our summer road trips. Sesame Place is an entire theme park dedicated to the world’s most friendly street, Sesame Street and is designed for the core audience of anyone who’s ever watched Sesame Street or loved a Sesame Street character. That sounds like a broad audience but it truly fits. AND they’re celebrating their 35th birthday in 2015, so who would want to miss a birthday party! The park is a place that all guests can find something that they love. In addition to the characters roaming the park, Sesame Place has dry rides and wet rides along with a parade and shows with all your favorite characters. There is a designated area for disabled guests along the parade route. This area is on the east side (river side) of the parade route, adjacent to the Boy’s River Restroom. While this area was established to provide mobility impaired individuals and their families a place to view the parade, those with a mobility impairment may choose any other location along the parade route as well. The Neighborhood Street Party Parade allows guests to experience an energetic neighborhood block party on iconic Sesame Street with all of their favorite friends, including: Elmo, Murray, Count Von Count, Bert, Ernie, Abby Cadabby, Zoe, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Big Bird and Telly. This daily “Street Party” features familiar contemporary tunes, as well as Sesame Street favorites that are sure to get everyone in the mood for fun! Kids learn about letters, numbers and friendship through the parade’s three show-stopping performances and 11 larger-than-life floats. During our regular park season, the VIP Character Meet & Greets are open to Big Bird and Super Grover season pass members only and begin 30 minutes prior to the Neighborhood Street Party Parade. Available on a first-come, first-served basis. Characters may vary. Each Pass member must show their Big Bird or Super Grover Pass to enter. Meet & Greets take place in the VIP area where the parade begins, next to the lockers. All children entering must be accompanied by a supervising companion at least 14 years of age with a valid season pass. Even the youngest guests can find something that they can ride (maybe sitting on the Sunny Day Carousel ) in their parents arms while older thrill seekers can try the Honker Dinger Derby. Wet fun is how the park describes their water area/rides and it is a perfect description. The largest water area is the Count’s Splash Castle with more than ninety play elements (that’s a lot to count!), including a 1,000-gallon 8-ft. tipping bucket, multiple water slides, valves, levers, water curtains, bridges, hydro blasters, bubbler jets, bongos, hose jets, water wheels and much more. There are eight other water attractions which range from the lazy Big Bird’s Rambling River to excitement of Sky Splash. Watching shows is a major part of the home Sesame Street experience and it’s no different at Sesame Place! A highlight of the day is the Neighborhood Birthday Party Parade. The parade brings all the Sesame Street family together for approximately 30 minutes of show down the main street. The other permanent shows are Elmo the Musical, Let’s Play Together and Elmo Rocks! The show times vary during the season but there are enough times in each day that you can visit all if you’re interested. Depending on when you visit, there are also special shows with other favorite characters. When we visited, there was a live show of Sesame Street and others on the schedule were The LEGO Movie, Curious George and Pokemon gotta catch them all. During our day at Sesame Place, we also visited most of the rides, the water area and saw Elmo Rocks and the parade twice! If you’d like to read more of our pictures and impressions of the park, you can visit here. Happy Birthday Sesame Place! The nine precocious teens who call themselves Sarabiskota have been chosen to be grand marshals of the largest parade in the world, the Independence Day Parade in Mandan, North Dakota. The theme of the parade is "Teddy Roosevelt Returns to North Dakota," and Sarabiskota decides to build a gigantic Flying Teddy airship, larger than the Statue of Liberty. After it's built in Florida, they plan to fly on board Flying Teddy from Florida to North Dakota. All during the trip, Flying Teddy will be asking people multiple-choice questions about Teddy Roosevelt's life. But danger lurks as two of the world's top spies plan to steal Flying Teddy's technology. The whole world gets involved in the adventure—and learns about Teddy Roosevelt's life along the way! It was a beautiful early summer afternoon in Bear Country. Bees were busily buzzing in their hives and cowbells clunked over at Farmer Ben’s farm as milking time drew near. Brother, Sister, and Honey Bear were busy too. School was out and the first big event of summer vacation was coming up—the Bear Country Fourth of July Parade. You'll have the luck of the Irish when this day is done! Song List #Do Your Ears Hang Low #We're Here Because We're Here #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy #Michael Finnigan #No, No, Yes, Yes #Once an Austrian #Grasshopper #John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt #Little Green Frog #Frog Round #Down by the Bay #Risseldy, Rosseldy #Bitty Booty Baby #One Bottle o' Pop #A Ram Sam Sam #Five In the Bed #Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends #Make New Friends #Let Us Sing Together #Off We Go to the Circus #The Circus on Parade #The Ringmaster Song #The Hokey Pokey #Home On The Range #The Girl on the Flying Trapeze #Over and Over Again #The Muffin Man #Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines #Grasshoppers Three #Had a Little Rooster #The Ballerina's Waltz #Little Baby Ottie #The Lion Tamer #Little Peter Rabbit #The Monkey Songs #Jack be Nimble #If You're Happy and You Know It #Join the Circus #Are You Sleepy? Characters *Elmo *Big Bird *Oscar *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *The Count *Two-Headed Monster *Biff *Ernie *Kermit the Frog *Telly *Slimey *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Martian *Prairie Dawn *Zoe *Baby Bear *Twenty-Headed Monster *Sparky *Penguin *Stinky the Stinkweed *Rosita *Oak Category:Sesame Street